everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Destiny Claus
Destiny Claus is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She is the bubbly and jolly elder kid and daughter of Santa Claus, and sole heir to his legacy. Destiny is currently attending Ever After High on her Legacy Year, and sides with the Royals on the destiny conflict. She simply can't see herself doing anything but becoming the next Santa Claus, and her family's tradition means everything to her. However, she greatly supports the Rebel cause and truly believes that every fairytale should be able to follow the path that makes them happy. Character 'Personality' The first thing to notice about Destiny is that her whole self is largely based on everything Christmas related. She is basically the personification of the Holidays, as some would say. Her personality is basically centered on what Christmas represents (or should represent) for people: happiness, generosity and, most importantly, love. Therefore, it wouldn't be possible to describe the next Santa without finding words you would generally associate with the most wonderful time of the year. Destiny is genuinely kind and warm-hearted, and it is practically impossible to escape her warmth. She uses to say that her main mission everywhere she goes is fundamentally one: to give love to as many people as she can. The next Santa is truly committed to spreading words of love and kindness to everyone she meets, and really hopes that she can make everyone's days a little better by doing so. Helplessly optimistic, Destiny is the best at seeing the bright parts of everything, and even if something seems to be entirely terrible, she will certaintly find a way of turning it at least bearable. Some might say that it is a little too much of her, but Destiny truthfully can't be any less positive and full of hope. Gentle and very delicate, Destiny is always doing her absolute best to be respectful and polite to everyone. She likes to think that this is the key to (almost) everything. She is really compassionate and understanding, and if she cannot fanthom their pain, then she respects it and hopes that she can, at least, understand it and help them with it. Destiny tries to never judge one by their appearence or the way they act, analyzes situations before judging them, and would rather have an opinion on someone after properly getting to know them. Unfortunately to some, Dest tends to have a lighthearted manner in serious situations, and this often leads her friends to not take her seriously most of times. Even if she tries to be serious, she most of time fails. Her positivity often brings her to not take situations too seriously, even the worst of them. However, this isn't as bad as it seems. Destiny's light way of dealing with stuff can help her friends deal with it with lightness and delicacy as well, and see that things are not as bad as they imagined. Destiny, despite having some childish attitudes sometimes, is innocent and has a pure and sincere heart. Some may describe her as being even a little naive to the environment around her. It wouldn't be much to say that Destiny's life is basically centered on those she loves. If she already dedicates herself entirely to those she barely knows, the ones who are very dear to her are expected to mean the world to Destiny. She is extremely loyal to her family and friends, and would go to the end of the world to make sure they're both okay and happy. She's beyond concerned about everyone and, despire her rather childish personality, she likes to think that she's a pretty good mom friend. On a side note, however, the next Santa can be quite unsure of herself and constantly wonders if her friends and family really like her. Alas, she needs a frequent reasurance that she is loved and she is darling to people, and will spend a lot of time procrastinating about what others think of her. Last but not least, it is obvious that "Christmas" is a word that would also describe Destiny. She spends her whole year thinking about this date, and will talk about it at any given moment; it doesn't matter if it is March or November. She has a tendency of ruining Halloween parties by throwing Christmas lights on the hallways of Ever After High, because she genuinely believes that everyone should be getting ready for the Holidays in September. If someone throws a Christmas tree ornament on your head out of nowhere, do not be offended. Destiny was probably aiming for that big tree she places on front and center of Ever After High at midnight of November 1st (when everyone actually allows her to start decorating the school). 'Appearance' Destiny is a small girl with a petite and delicate built, very pale skin and bright pinkish-purple eyes, which she inherted from her mother. Her most noticeable features are probably her goldish blonde and red curly hair and rosy lips. The bobby pins in her hair are often hidden by her golden curls, and Destiny mostly never uses her hair down and natural, as it's too long for her relatively teeny body. Her clothing is inspired by Winter Victorian fashion, and her colours are generally red, green and golden. Her motifs include Christmas-themed patterns, such as mistletoes, poinsettias, reindeers and bells, and she likes to include lots of lights in her outfits as well. She tends to wear relatively high high heels to seem taller than she actually is, and still is smaller than the majority of her friends. Hobbies & Interests Destiny loves figure skating and it's one of her main hobbies. She is a professional figure skater and figured out she would need something else while not working as Santa Claus. Therefore, she found her true passion on ice skates and is glad to have it as her second job. She is constantly invited to competitions and finds home while ice skating, relaxing and expressing her true self. Dest often drags Anne and Fay to go ice skate with her while it's Winter in Ever After High. She absolutely loves to bake and cook and is quite good at it. She always makes the best sweets and frequently spends nights and nights in the kitchens of Ever After High baking and cooking with Ginger Breadhouse and Adeline Light. Dest makes everything with love and that's the reason why everything she makes is delicious. Destiny's hands are magical to make toys and everything she delivers on Christmas night is entirely made by her, with Fay's help. It comes naturally to her, as it's her fate to bring happiness to kids with presents made by herself and the elves. She has her own woodshop store on the Book End Village, which she shares with her brother, named Deck the Halls Store. Destiny is part of the cheerhexing squad and it fits her beyond excited and bubbly personality. Part of her afternoons are dedicated to the cheerhexing train and she loves it. She is also excellent with children and enjoys babysitting. Fairy Tale The Legend of Santa Claus : Main article: Santa Claus Santa Claus, also known as Saint Nicholas, Father Christmas, Kris Kringle and simply "Santa", is an important figure with legendary, historical and folkloric origins who, in many Western cultures, is said to bring gifts to the homes of the good children on 24 December, the night before Christmas Day. However, in some European countries children receive their presents on St. Nicholas' Day, either the 6th or 19th of December. How Destiny Fits Into It Destiny, as the elder child of Santa (born twelve minutes before her twin brother), is supposed to be the next Santa. She really dotes on her destiny, and truly loves her father's job and can't wait to bring happiness to the children of the world on Christmas Day. Relationships Portrayal Destiny would most likely be voiced by the English actress [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lily_James Lily James], and portrayed by the American actress [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elle_Fanning Elle Fanning], who portrayed Princess Aurora in Maleficent. Fanning possesses (almost) all of Destiny's described traits Outfits Class Schedule 1st Period: Woodshop with Mr. Claus 2nd Period: Cross-Cultural Reference with ???? 3rd Period: Magicology with Madam Baba Yaga 4th Period: Arts and Crafts with Professor Card 5th Period: Grimmnastics with Coach Gingerbreadman 6th Period: Geografairy with Prof. Jack B. Nimble Quotes Trivia * Destiny's birthday is on December 24th, making her a Capricorn. * Her full name is Nichole Noella Carol Claus. ** She has been nicknamed "Destiny" at a very young age by her twin brother who, in return, was nicknamed "Snow". They have been using these nicknames as their official names ever since. * How well do you know Destiny? Take this quizz and find out! * Destiny's chaotic form has been nicknamed "Dark Destiny" by her friends. ** Additionally, in her Dark Destiny form, Destiny's hair darkens and her eyes become bright red. * Destiny naturally smells like gingerbread cookies. Fay legit cannot stand eating them anymore. * Destiny has obssessive-compulsive disorder. * Destiny wasn't born with her chaos magic, only with her harmony one. When she was little, however, she had a bad behaviour during Christmas time - which made Mr. Krampus, her father's distant cousin, put a curse on Destiny, thus giving her the chaos magic. In that incident, Dest became heavily sick for a whole month, with her parents thinking they would lose her. * Her usual tags/names/url on social media is either holly_jolly or jingle_bells. * Destiny needs glasses, but hates to wear them. Fay can force her to do so, especially when she complains about headaches. * Destiny's very first crush was Bryce Frost, with whom she found out about her sexuality. ** Speaking of that, Destiny identifies as Bisexual Panromantic. She is more into girls, though. * Destiny has a very heavy Dutch accent, mixed with Swedish. She finds it difficult to say some words, especially the ones that have "tr", "r", "pr" and "gr". * She uses a lot of emojis in her texts. Destiny finds it easier to communicate through emojis exclusively. ** Additionally, she also tends to incorporate internet-language and emojis into her speech. She will often say something like "Red Heart", "Smiling face with heart-eyes", "Sad dabbing cowboy" and so on. * Destiny became fluent in French only to be able to talk to her girlfriend, best friend, and her girlfriend's best friends in their native language. * Due to spending a lot of time hearing bells, Destiny has a small, but constant sound of them echoing in her ears. * Destiny can speak Dutch, Swedish, English and French fluently. She is currently learning Italian and Spanish. * Destiny always checks everything twice. Her homework, her Christmas list, her letters, her texts. * Here's a link to Destiny's Spotify Playlist. Specific things Destiny likes: * The smell of gingerbread cookies coming out of the oven; * Listening to Anne or Fay speaking in French, as she finds it really lovely and beautiful; * Surprise hugs; * Wrapping Christmas gifts while listening to Christmas songs in general, especially "All I Want for Christmas is You". Specific things Destiny dislikes: * Someone she barely knows mentioning her chaos curse; * Crying in front of people. Destiny tends to cry alone and it just breaks her, but she can't help not doing so. (Borrowing this idea from Taleart!) Gallery Destiny claus design gift by jade the tiger-d8vmntg.jpg|Destiny's original concept art by Jade-the-Tiger! Destiny Claus Profile Art.jpg|By my dearest Jade <3 Destiny Claus Profile Art.png Princesses make terrible reindeer by jade the tiger-d9lgd6q.jpg|Destiny and her roomie Fay delivering Christmas presents (2015) Christmas Pet Dressup.jpg|Fay and Destiny with their pets by Jade! (2016) Dest-Fay Christmas-Hot Cocoa.jpg|Dest and Fay-Fay with some accurate mugs! (2017) Fireside Christmas.jpg|By Jadie, of course! Look at how grown up they are! (2018) Destiny Birthday Ball.jpg|GORGEOUS Birthday Ball Destiny by my most precious Jade-The-Tiger! Destiny Birthday Ball.png Destiny Claus Thronecoming.jpg|Destiny's Thronecoming outfit by Jadie! Destiny Claus Thronecoming.png Way too wonderland destiny.png|Destiny's Way Too Wonderland Destanne.png|Quality content DestAnne. By Homiestars, of course! <3 DesAnnee.jpg|''Babies'' Sss.png|Oh no look at how cute they are uwu Destannes.png|Soft girlfriends <33 Bday destanne.png|Lovely uwu merryy.png|I genuinely feel bad for Fay sometimes... DestFay Birthday.jpg|Jadie I love u Destiny moodboard.jpg|Destiny's Moodboard Rainbows and Mistletoes.jpg|DesFay (Rainbows and Mistletoes) Moodboard Destanne Moodboard.jpg|DestAnne Moodboard DesFay 2.png|Just some cutie besties fay and destiny halloween.png|Simple 1 day early DestFay Halloween art! Featuring Dest as a cute little witch and Fay as a dark fairy! Fay and Dest Halloween- Batsy and Supes.jpg|Happy Halloween with BatFay and SuperDest, by Jadie! <3 Merry Christmas by WiseUnicorn.png|Something very simple of these babies! destiny.png|Destiny's Date Night preview <3 The_Adventures_of_Batfay_and_Robme.png|I don't have much to say about this one, but I am beyond glad it exists. Ss gift for wisey.png|Patchy is the cutest! Destiny and Mousie Entry.jpeg|I really do miss Bel :") DestiNICE.JPG|Patchy has the loveliest style uwu Have a merry summer.jpg|By Patchy, of course! Destiny Claus Portrait.png|GardenOfDaisy has melted my heart! Christmas.png|I just really love this pearl by Homiestars Eah three cute girls by galaxy of stars-d8z0s4j.png|Old but gold Mirr.png|Old but gold x2 Notes * The majority of Destiny's names have Christmas meanings. ** Her first name, Nichole, is the feminine form of Nicholas, which is her father's name. *** Additionally, Nichole also means "people's victory", as a reference to Wise's real name. ** Noella literally means "Christmas". ** Carol comes from "Christmas carols", "joyous song". ** Destiny was chosen for other purposes, but weirdly fitted the Christmas theme. Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Santa Claus Category:Characters Category:Characters of the Month Category:Ship of the Month Category:WiseUnicorn's characters